


Heavy Fire

by Zenny01



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Cheesy, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, No Sharon Carter!, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: Clint sent out a distress signal and Steve, Bucky, and Natasha investigate. Steve gets hurt and Bucky flips out.





	Heavy Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. I enjoyed writing it!

_ Longing, rusted, furnace, daybreak, seventeen, benign, nine, homecoming, one, freight car. _

__ _ “Please!” a voice cried panicked. _

__ _ Bucky stared at the man blankly pausing momentarily before proceeding to snap the man’s neck. He watched as the colors slowly drained from his target’s face. Bucky took the lifeless mass in front of him and dragged it back to Siberia.  _

__ _ “Mission Report.” _

__ _ “Target eliminated.” Bucky responded. They looked at the body in front of him. “No witnesses.” _

__ _ “Good,” they replied handing him a folder. “Here is your next mission.” _

~

Bucky woke up sweating. His heart beat fast. His breaths were short and rapid. He could still hear the man’s final words, begging him for mercy. He could still see the life fading from the dead corpse. He watched his hands closing around the neck of his victim.

Bucky couldn’t remember where he was. He couldn’t recall the day. He couldn’t think of what happened before he went to sleep. His muscles tightened as adrenaline pumped through his veins. His metal arm, swiftly removing the covers from his body. Then Bucky heard something. It was a small noise, but Bucky picked up on it. He quickly realized someone was outside his door.

Whoever they were, they moved quietly. They had clearly been trained to be silent. Bucky tensed thinking about who it could be. He reached for the knife he had under his mattress. His flesh touched the metal handle as the door knob twisted. As the door creaked open, Bucky lept into action. He dove out from his hiding spot onto the man in the doorway. But the mystery man was prepared. In an instant, Bucky was on the floor. Struggling with the man on top of him. 

“Buck. Stop! It’s me,” he said. Bucky stopped struggling immediately, recognizing Steve’s voice. His memories began crashing back. He re-lived everything within seconds. He tried thinking back to something recent to ground himself. He remembered Washington DC, his last mission with Hydra. He thought back to Steve finding him after he’d gone into hiding. Bucky looked up into the darkness at Steve. He stared into his eyes. Slowly, Steve let up and Bucky walked over to sit on his bed. He took out a journal from his nightstand and began writing something familiar. The words still felt strange even though he knew he’d already written them a million times.

_ My Name is James Buchanan Barnes (Bucky). The year is 2015. I was born March 10, 1917. I live in the Avengers Compound. I am not the winter soldier. I am not a Hydra agent or an asset. I am a person. _

“Bucky, look at me.” Steve said kneeling beside the bed. Bucky looked up from his notebook. He stared at his boyfriend’s face. His perfect features. His kind soft eyes. Bucky’s eyes watered. He gasped for air. His long brown hair covering his beautiful brown eyes.

Steve brushed his hair back. Gazing at Bucky’s eyes. Bucky broke his stare. But Steve wasn’t discouraged. He crawled into bed next to Bucky, and kissed him. Bucky didn’t fight him. He allowed Steve to kiss him, passionately. Steve climbed on top of Bucky and the both of them were happy to express themselves together. They soon fell asleep intertwined in a tangle of sheets and body parts. Both of them breathing perfectly in sync at peace without anyone to pull them apart.

~

Steve was already awake when Bucky emerged from his bedroom. He was downstairs talking to Sam. Bucky didn’t really feel like joining. He wanted Steve. Not anyone else. Bucky sighed and went to shower. 

He ran his hands through his wet hair, and thought back to last night. To his dream. To Hydra. Steve and his friends were still cleaning up the last remnants of the organization. Bucky didn’t want any part of it. He wanted to avoid Hydra at all costs.

If they even knew he was alive, they’d come for him. They thought he died in DC. If they knew, they’d find him. He’d be subjected to their cruel brainwashing again, forgetting who he was. Forgetting how Steve’s lips felt against his. He couldn’t let that happen. And if they couldn’t brainwash him. If they couldn’t capture him, they’d kill him. They’d send an assassin like they have before.

Bucky left the hot steamy shower to grab a towel from the closet in the bedroom. Steve was sitting on the bed when he got out. Bucky, still soaking wet, walked over and kissed Steve. They cuddled for a while together. As if there was no one else in the world. But then Steve’s friend Natasha came in. It was time for work.

~

Bucky stood at the back of the Quinjet. Steve and Natasha beside him. This was a simple extraction mission. Barton was sent in three days ago to gather intel. He sent out a distress signal in the morning so Steve, Bucky, and Natasha went out to investigate. Before leaving Steve and Natasha had talked to a short brunette. She looked like she’d be due any day now and Bucky was left wondering who exactly she was.

“Who were you talking to earlier?” Bucky asked.

“That was Clint’s wife Laura.” Natasha replied. “She’s due in two months. She’s really worried about Clint. To be honest I am too.”

Steve looked over at Natasha. “It’ll be fine. We’ll find him.” He said. Then Steve turned to Bucky and kissed him. 

“I love you,” Steve said. Bucky held him in his arms. Not wanting this moment to end. Begging for another few moments with Steve.

“I love you too,” Bucky replied.

“Come on love birds,” Natasha cut in, “We got a job to do.”

~

“So I guess you didn’t take my advice with Sharon, huh?” Natasha said once Bucky left to do reconnaissance. 

“Not really my type,” Steve responded with a smile. Natasha always enjoyed meddling in Steve’s love life. He found it amusing sometimes. “Bucky has been there for me my whole life. I don’t think we even realized how much we meant to each other. But the last few months… I can’t explain it. I feel complete.”

“Well I’m happy for you,” Natasha said.

“Guys,” Bucky said over comms, “There’s no sign of Clint, but I make sixteen hostiles outside alone. If I move on them alone one of them will trigger the alarm.”

Steve and Natasha looked at each other. Clint was tasked with infiltrating a Hydra base but something went wrong Bucky was one of the most powerful assassins ever. He was the only one who could save Clint. They didn’t have a choice.

“We’re on our way Buck,” Steve said. He looked over to Natasha. They both knew they’d be running into heavy fire.

~

Steve, Natasha, and Bucky ran into the base. Steve threw his shield and it ricocheted off of two of the guards. Bucky used his rifle to take out the snipers on the roof and Natasha took out a few more guards on the ground. Steve and Bucky double teamed a couple more guards on the ground and the trio ran inside the base. They were met by at least 40 more agents inside and battle quickly ensued. 

Steve and Bucky fought side by side. Neither of them missed a single shot. Natasha took on a couple of Hydra agents on the other side of the room. Bucky and Steve threw the shield back and forth to each other, and the dwindling number of agents began to retreat. Bucky, Steve, and Natasha gathered in the center of the base. All of them breathed heavily looking around at the unconscious agents. Something felt off to Bucky. He couldn’t figure it out but he kept his guard up.

The three of them searched the base for Clint. They found him in a small cell on the lowest level of the garage. He was barely conscious. Cuts lined his flesh and dry blood stained his clothes.

“Oh my god! Clint!?” Natasha cried. Clint only mumbled in response. Steve walked over and broke the chains that held Clint to the wall. As Steve scooped up Clint in his arms, Bucky felt a pang of jealousy. He silently cursed at himself and shoved the thought away.

“Let’s get to the quinjet,” Steve said, “tell the team Clint will need medical attention. I’m going to sweep the facility and I’ll be there in a few minutes.” With that Steve gave Clint’s limp body to Bucky, turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

~

“Steve’s been gone for an hour,” Bucky said, “I’m getting worried.”

“Something's not right,” Natasha agreed. She looked at Clint, still lying in the med bay of the quinjet. “I’ll go check on him.” Natasha added. She reloaded her pistol and opened the back of the quinjet.

“No.” Bucky stopped her at the door, “I’ll go. If Clint wakes up, it’ll be easier with you by his side instead of me.” He reasoned. Natasha looked at him skeptically. Bucky sighed. “I know you are perfectly capable of doing this on your own, but let me go find Steve.” After a few moments of silence, Natasha reluctantly agreed to let Bucky go after Steve. “I’ll be back in a little bit.” He said over his shoulder as he exited the quinjet.

~

Bucky searched everywhere, but Steve was nowhere to be found. He wasn’t on any of the lower levels and there was no trace of him as Bucky snaked the upper levels as well. Bucky’s heart raced. He had always felt a responsibility to protect Steve ever since he saved him from some bullies in second grade. He missed those times before the war.

Bucky had just decided to go back to the quinjet to see if Steve had made his way down there, when something caught his eye. Light from the sun reflected off a piece of glass and bounced down the hallway. Bucky cautiously made his way over to the glass. It was a piece from a broken window. He looked down from the window to see Steve bleeding out on the ground below. He was trying to figure out how many floors down a jump would be, when a bullet narrowly missed his head.

Bucky whipped his head around, rifle in hands, searching for the shooter. Another shot came from above him which Bucky deflected with his arm. He quickly aimed at the man in the rafters above and pulled the trigger. A lifeless heap fell in front of him. A kid. No more than 17. Bucky looked at the body in front of him, horrified by what he’d just done. But he quickly turned his attention back to Steve, still lying on the ground. The window looked to be 20 stories high, which explained why Steve was unconscious. Bucky stood at the window, breathing in deeply before jumping down to be with Steve. 

Something in Bucky’s knee snapped when he landed on the ground below. He screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground. Steve moaned softly and Bucky was just happy to know he was still alive. He stood up slowly the pain in his knee growing. He picked up Steve and limped over to the quinjet where Natasha sat waiting.

“What the hell happened?” She yelled as soon as Bucky walked in. But Bucky couldn’t respond. He looked down at his leg. It wasn’t a pretty site. His leg was bent in an awful twisted shape. He felt lightheaded from the pain. Natasha sighed and began to pilot the quinjet.

Bucky lay down on the ground next to Steve. He overheard Natasha calling Tony and Bruce, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. He was just glad Steve was alive. With that thought, Bucky began to drift to sleep.

~

When Bucky woke up he was at the compound. He sat up panicked at first but began to relax as his memories returned. 

“Welcome back,” Natasha said walking into the room. “Now mind telling me what happened?” Bucky sat up and looked at her, a single question racing through his mind.

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky asked.

“He’s still in the Medical Wing. He’d been shot four times and he had a major concussion, but he should be fine in a couple of days.” Natasha paused for a second before glaring at Bucky, “Don’t you dare change the subject. Why did you and Steve end up at the quinjet barely alive?” Bucky sighed and explained to her what had happened. She shook her head and responded, “Next time I’m going into the base.”

“Next time?” Bucky said. Natasha rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him before walking out of the room.

~

Steve woke up a few days later and Bucky was right there with him. Steve smiled and scooted over. Making a gesture that Bucky was pretty sure meant climb into bed. Steve curled up next to Bucky and the two of them sat there.

“Your my everything,” Bucky said to Steve. “I love you punk.”

“I love you too jerk.” Steve responded before pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not great, but I'm still learning. I would love some feedback! Thanks.


End file.
